1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seismic exploration and more specifically, to marine seismic survey systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Marine seismic exploration investigates and maps the structure and character of subsurface geological formations underlying a body of water. For large survey areas, seismic vessels tow one or more seismic sources and multiple seismic streamer cables through the water. The seismic sources typically comprise compressed air guns for generating acoustic pulses in the water. The energy from these pulses propagates downwardly into the geological formations and is reflected upwardly from the interfaces between subsurface geological formations. The reflected energy is sensed with hydrophones attached to the seismic streamers, and data representing such energy is recorded and processed to provide information about the underlying geological features.
Three-dimensional (3-D) seismic surveys of a grid provide more information regarding the subsurface formations than two-dimensional seismic surveys. 3-D surveys may be conducted with up to twelve or more streamers that form an array covering a large area behind the vessel. The streamers typically vary in length between three and twelve kilometers. Tail buoys attached at the streamer distal ends carry radar reflectors and navigation equipment and hydrophones are positioned along each streamer. Since the grid is often much wider than the array, the tow vessel must turn around and tow the array in laps across the grid, being careful not to leave large gaps between the laps across the grid.
A multiple streamer array requires diverters near the vessel to pull the streamers outwardly from the direct path behind the seismic tow vessel and to maintain the traverse or crossline spacing between individual streamers. Diverters rely on hydrodynamic forces, e.g., lift, created by forward motion through the water to pull the streamers outwardly and to maintain the transverse position relative to the vessel path. If forward motion changes due to ocean currents and other environmental factors, the diverters will not maintain the desired streamer position.
In 4-D geophysical imaging, a 3-D seismic survey is repeated over a grid that has been previously surveyed. This series of surveys taken at different times may show changes to the geophysical image over time caused, for example, by extraction of oil and gas from a deposit. It is important that the sources being used to generate the acoustical pulses be located as closely as possible to the same location as in previous surveys over the same grid. This, of course, has been difficult to accomplish in a marine survey because the acoustical source and receiver arrays are typically towed behind the tow vessel and are subject to wave and current movement.
In addition to the deployment and operation difficulties associated with towing multiple streamers, conventional techniques limit the ability to position source equipment and receivers in different relative positions and orientations. Because the sources and receivers are towed behind the same seismic vessel, array design is limited by the tow configuration. Each towed array is also subject to crosscurrents, wind, waves, shallow water, and navigation obstacles that limit the coverage provided by the survey system. While solutions for streamer steering/positioning have been successfully developed (e.g., WeternGeco's Q-FIN), source array steering has not been implemented for commercial use.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved techniques and equipment for conducting marine seismic operations. It would be an advantage if such techniques and equipment allowed the acoustic sources to be positioned in desired locations while being towed behind a vessel.